


Portlandia: In Which Castiel is a bit of a Stalker

by Slashify



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex between strangers, Stalker!Castiel, sex not between Dean and Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashify/pseuds/Slashify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't realize that Cas still turns invisible and spies on him sometimes. He's not the only one with a realization to make. Portlandia refers to the statue, not the TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portlandia: In Which Castiel is a bit of a Stalker

Castiel does this a lot. He likes sitting in a room Dean thought he was alone in. He likes watching Dean clean his guns, eat, watch television, not knowing the angel is watching him. He likes that since Dean doesn't even know he is in the room he lets his guard down. When Dean is alone, he does things that every human does when they know they aren't in danger of being caught. He picks his nose, scratches himself, passes gas. And since Castiel watches him a lot, he thinks he has seen it all. He is wrong. He's never seen Dean do this.

Dean has brought someone back to the motel room, which he has done before, but only with women. This is a man. A man with dark, wild hair in the same cut and style as Jimmy's. Dean is tugging at the man's shirt, pulling it over his head. He bends his head to lick the man's nipples, arms wrapped around his back with fingers clenching into pale skin.

Castiel looks down at his vessel and notices that Jimmy's physique is also very similar to the man who is currently threading his fingers through Dean's hair, pulling him up for a heated kiss.

After a moment Dean pulls back, looking into the man's dark brown eyes with an unidentifiable expression. He moves behind the man, burying his face in his hair as he unbuttons the man's jeans and slips a hand inside. The man tosses his head to the side and back against Dean's shoulder. Dean stops fondling him and pushes the jeans and underwear down his legs before backing up slightly to take off the rest of his own clothes.

Once they are both naked, he presses himself to the man's back again, moving his hips against him. The man moans loudly and turns to kiss Dean again, grinding his erection into Dean's.

"Want you inside me." He pants into Dean's ear, Castiel barely catching the words.

Dean practically carries the man over to the bed and lays him down on his stomach. The man starts to turn over, Castiel guessing that he wants more kisses, but Dean lowers himself over the man's back, pinning him gently. He kisses the back of the man's neck, finding a spot behind his ear that makes him press his rear up into the hunter. He chuckles as he pulls back and the man lets out a whine.

Dean reaches for a bottle on the nightstand. Castiel watches Dean pour clear liquid into his hand. He coats his fingers with the stuff and presses them between the man's buttocks. Castiel tilts his head. Humanity still perplexes him, and even though he isn't a virgin, he is inexperienced with anal sex.

The man groans loudly as Dean moves his fingers. It goes on for awhile before the man whines "stop teasing me and fuck me."

Dean's grin falters a little, but he reaches to the nightstand again and grabs a condom. Castiel narrows his eyes. He is glad that Dean is going to use a condom. Castiel had used one with the reaper, and he hadn't minded it at all. He startles a bit at the thought that if it were him in bed with Dean he wouldn't want anything between them.

On the bed, Dean is covering his penis ("Dick, Cas, dick or cock. Only weirdoes say penis.") with the sheath and kneeling between the man's legs.

The moment Dean enters the man Castiel feels a wave of jealousy spike through him, and doesn't understand it.

Dean is writhing with the other man on the bed. Each time the man turns his head to try and steal a kiss, Dean denies him, once even pressing the man's head gently back into the pillow. He buries his nose in the ruffled hair and groans.  
  
Castiel watches them for a long time. He feels smothered by the unfamiliar emotions rushing through him. He is about to leave when Dean tenses, pushing into the man harder than before.

He cries out Castiel's name, and the angel is quick to check and make sure he's still invisible. He is. He feels a jolt of arousal and confusion.

Dean relaxes onto the man's back, hips still moving gently. The man makes a noise like a parrot and shoves Dean off of him.

"Just a tip," the man says, hurrying off the bed and gathering his clothes, "Calling out someone else's name? Not really a turn on. In fact, kind of a mood-killer."

He dresses angrily and slams the door without as much as a look back at Dean.

"Shit." Dean sighs.

He tosses the condom into the wastebasket by the bed and rearranges the pillows so the one under his head forms a right angle with another. He pulls the covers over himself and puts his arms around the pillow, holding it tight as he lies on his side.

It's over an hour before he falls into a fitful sleep. It's only after Castiel hears that first small noise, almost too quiet to be called a snore, which means that Dean is truly asleep, only then does he take flight.

He finds himself in the shadow of the Portland building in Oregon. He's mistaken for a homeless man four times, but it doesn't matter. He'll make sure the spare change makes its way into needy pockets.

He looks up at Portlandia. He likes to come to her when he needs to think. Being here with her is comfortable to him. He stays through the night. He thinks of Dean. He always thinks of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I switched tenses while editing this about a dozen times, so if anything seems off please point it out.  
> The Portlandia statue is pretty awesome. You can find her in downtown Portland, Oregon. Or if you don't have time for that, here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portlandia_(statue)


End file.
